


Drunk on Love

by mindmyownbznz



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobby having a crush on Junhoe since forever, Canon Compliant, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Junhoe just wants to be loved, M/M, Pining, Self-Doubt, canon especially the part about Junhoe's room, junbob, smitten Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindmyownbznz/pseuds/mindmyownbznz
Summary: Bobby had been mulling over how he could possibly ask Junhoe to have some drinks without making a fool of himself. The longest record of him standing face to face with Junhoe was ten seconds, any longer than that he would probably balk and run away screaming like a silly fangirl.However, against his worst fears, it is actually Junhoe who knocks on his door tonight.





	Drunk on Love

**Author's Note:**

> \- First fic here on AO3 (hi there, greetings)  
> \- First fic about iKON / JunBob (hi again)  
> \- English is not my first language, please beware of grammatical mistakes (sorry)  
> \- Comments & kudos make me happy (hehehe)  
> \- I wrote this using the notes app on my phone, didn't realize it reached 4,000++ words (wtf)

This might not be a very good idea.

The thought only comes to him now, as he gives up on sitting up and finally lies flat on the bed in what he guesses a very unflattering position. He's pretty sure that he's about to puke. His stomach feels like a balloon that is about to pop, and his head... oh dear Lord, his head. If he could unscrew his head from his neck and put it aside for a while until the spinning stopped, he would have done that already.

His alcohol tolerance level isn't actually very high, but he still drinks glass after glass after glass as if he won't regret it in the morning. Who thought of this in the first place? He did, actually. His dumb self came up with this.

It seemed like a bright idea at the time. All the members were shooting for V Live; they were having dinner together and he probably ate one too many slices of pizza. Q&A session came up next and it was most likely all the pizza being digested in his stomach, when he said (finally, after first deflecting toward Jinhwan and Yunhyeong, because he's a coward like that) he would like to go out and have a drink with Junhoe.

He would have sat and wallowed in shame and misery because that was what usually happened, Junhoe rejecting his request and/or confession. But then Junhoe said, "It might be fun to have a drink with Bobby-hyung."

Bobby can still remember Donghyuk's annoying laughter, who seemed to be overly excited about the whole situation. One of these days he is going to lock that kid in a trunk and dump him into Han River for good measure.

Anyways, plans to murder Donghyuk aside.

After that event, Bobby had been mulling over how he could possibly ask Junhoe to have some drinks without making a fool of himself. The longest record of him standing face to face with Junhoe was ten seconds, any longer than that he would probably balk and run away screaming like a silly fangirl.

However, against his worst fears, it is actually Junhoe who knocks on his door tonight.

"Hyung, you free tonight?" he asks. "I was wondering if you would like to have some drinks with me."

Bobby's first reaction (after he gets over the shock of seeing Junhoe right outside his bedroom, looking rather adorable in a simple white t-shirt and his signature, probably-hadn't-been-washed-for-months Adidas track pants) is to ask Junhoe, "Drinks? With me? Where's Jinhwan-hyung?"

It has always been known that Junhoe and Jinhwan, the notorious KJH duo or, as Yunhyeong dubbed them, the 'soulmates', are the ultimate drinking buddies. It is either Junhoe or Jinhwan who asks the other to go out, or to hang out together in one's or the other's room to drink. Often times Bobby has to struggle not to appear too obviously jealous.

"He's in one of his moods, you know what I mean," Junhoe answers with a shrug.

Of course Bobby knows what Junhoe means. You do not intrude when Jinhwan is in one of his 'moods', unless you're very desperate to earn his hatred and silence that will most likely last for months.

Regarding their other dorm mate, Donghyuk, Bobby recalls the kid leaving the apartment earlier today. Shopping with his cousin or whatever. Either way Bobby doesn't really care or think much of Donghyuk's existence in the dorm tonight.

A sad, self-deprecating voice in his head tells him that Junhoe is probably just looking for a last resort, the only person available in the dorm to accompany him drinking. And then a different, oddly positive voice tells him, well, better be last than nothing. And it's not as if he can refuse Junhoe this particular offer anyway.

He probably should be worried about having multiple voices talking to him inside his head.

"Okay, yeah, sure, I'll drink with you," Bobby finally answers, not without a stutter. "Are you planning to go to some place in particular, or...?"

"Nah," Junhoe shakes his head a little. "I've still got a couple of bottles of whiskey in my drawer. But it's probably better to hang out in your room, Hyung, because my room is a bit messy at the moment."

Bobby wants to say that Junhoe's room was not just 'a bit messy', it's actually a whole lot of mess, the messiest room he has ever seen in his life, but he manages to keep the comment to himself. He is definitely not going to ruin a chance in a lifetime such as this by offending Junhoe.

Thus, that's how it begins. While Junhoe grabs three bottles of whisky from his secret stash, Bobby runs upstairs and stole a tonne of snacks from Yunhyeong's kitchen cupboard, and soon enough they are lounging in Bobby's room. A cozy, easy listening R&B and hiphop playlist is playing softly from Bobby's desktop speaker (not intentionally, he swears), becoming some sort of a BGM to the small talks they start having while taking their first swigs of alcohol of the night. Whiskey is not Bobby's pick of liquor, usually, but for Junhoe it was easy to make an exception.

Bobby thinks it's funny how, when they're alone, no nagging friends, no snooping cameras, no screaming fans, they can actually talk comfortably. A part of it is maybe the alcohol loosening his tongue a bit, but it does feel like he is talking to an old friend. It feels special and warm, and bittersweet at the same time. He can't remember the last time he and Junhoe had a rather intimate conversation like this.

They talk about trivial things, at first. Their daily lives, their friends and the embarrassing things they did, the movies they watched recently. As the night deepens, they begin sharing with hushed voices their current worries. Junhoe talks about the 'instagram incident', as he calls it, and how it still makes him wary about logging in to his social media account and interacting with their fans. Bobby speaks of the days he spent struggling in SMTM, the backlash he had received regarding him being an idol rapper, and how it sometimes still makes him feel doubtful of his own abilities.

Bobby hasn't gone as far as speaking his deepest concern, yet, though. Nearly dead drunk as he is, he still knows that mentioning about his eternal, not-so-hidden crush on Junhoe will only sour the atmosphere. The many times he was forced to tell Junhoe that he loved him (mostly by Donghyuk and Hanbin, those assholes), Bobby always felt horrible. Not that he doesn't like Junhoe, no. On the contrary. This thing he feels for Junhoe is probably the deepest, most intense feeling he has ever felt for anyone in his life. But it is actually due to the fact that it feels so intense, it seems so wrong to be exposed in front of their band mates, let alone thousands of fans.

His reverie is cut off by a loud barf coming from somewhere on the floor. He only rolls his eyes to look, not sure he isn't going to immediately throw up if he forces himself to sit up. From his point of view he can only see Junhoe's back with his head lolling to the side.

"Cute," Bobby mutters, referring to the barf he heard earlier. He means to make it sound cynical, but there's too much 'God-you're-so-adorable-I-adore-you-so-much' leaking into his voice that he sounds embarrassingly fond instead.

Junhoe turns around. The deep pink flush that fills his entire face and the way he struggles to hold himself upright are signs that the younger man is getting just as intoxicated as Bobby is.

"Aren't I always cute?" Junhoe replies, a lopsided smile gracing his face.

"Yeah, you are," Bobby responds, and it's only after the words leave his mouth that he realizes what he just said out loud. His face heats up in embarrassment.

Bobby clenches his eyes closed and prays so hard for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. But to his dismay the bed under his back stays solid and he doesn't disappear into the earth. Just as he begins contemplating on how to make an escape from the room, he hears rustling and when he opens his eyes, Junhoe is right next to him, sitting by his side.

It's a miracle that Bobby doesn't get a heart attack due to the sudden proximity.

Junhoe's eyes are unreadable when he looks at Bobby and asks, "You really do like me, don't you, Bobby-hyung?" 

It takes Bobby approximately five seconds to process what Junhoe is asking him. "Wh--yeah, of course I do," he stutters an answer. "I like you, I like Yunhyeong, Donghyuk, I like everyone, even Chanwoo sometimes. I mean, we're all bros, right?"

Junhoe scoffs. "Nice try, Hyung, but you honestly don't think I'm drunk enough to be distracted so easily like that," he says. In one fluid movement, he stretches his long legs and lies down sideways on the bed. His head is propped on his left hand, and his eyes are staring at Bobby. He looks eerily lucid, despite the amount of alcohol he drank.

Bobby tries not to think too much on how they are lying side by side on his bed and focuses instead on which direction Junhoe's question is supposed to lead.

"Tell me, Hyung, because I've been wondering for years," Junhoe continues. "Every time you told me you liked me, were you being truthful or was it just a stunt to entertain people?"

Bobby frowns, his nausea temporarily forgotten. "Of course I was being truthful. I don't go around telling people I like them just for laughs."

A small, slightly sad smile stretches on Junhoe's lips. "And here I actually thought you hated me and were just joking whenever you had to tell me you liked me," he says. "But if you did hate me, I guess I would understand."

"What--Koo Junhoe, what are you talking about?" Bobby abruptly sits up (barely able to swallow whatever's trying to flow up his throat back down). "Why would I hate you?"

"A lot of reasons?" Junhoe laughs a little, a laughter that doesn't sound happy at all. "Like Hanbin-hyung keeps saying, I'm obnoxious, loud, dirty, and most of the times I only care about myself."

That's mostly true, Bobby can't help but think. However, those traits that annoy Hanbin are, in Bobby's opinion, actually endearing, and probably some of the reasons why he is head over heels for Junhoe. Although he does wish Junhoe would clean up his mess every once in a while, he won't have him any other way.

Bobby takes a deep breath. This isn't really what he expected when Junhoe suggested drinking together.

"Listen, Junhoe," Bobby starts. "I don't know what makes you think I hate you, but I don't. I never did. Every time I told you I liked you, however forced it may be, I really meant it."

Bobby watches as melancholy slowly takes over the expression on Junhoe's face. It's beautiful in a way that breaks his heart. It makes Bobby want to touch him and assure him he has nothing to be sad about.

Like the rest of the world, Bobby rarely witnesses Junhoe's mellow side. He is so used to seeing Junhoe being noisy and cheerful and even dumb, that he sometimes forgets Junhoe is a human being that must feel sad at times, too. What's surprising for him is that Junhoe actually takes criticism to the heart, even when it's being said jokingly.

After tonight, Bobby might need to give Hanbin a piece of his mind.

"Remember when I told you you were my favorite member in iKON?" Bobby says, heart beating in his throat. "You were. You still are. And I am, uh, you know, a big fan of yours. You're, like, a really awesome person and I admire you a lot. It's the truth."

He can barely look straight at Junhoe's eyes, but when he lowers his sight he sees Junhoe's neck and that makes him even more nervous. The tiny beauty spot on the younger's neck draws his eyes in like a magnet. His fingers itch to touch it. He wonders how far the boundaries are when a person is drunk, whether he will be forgiven if he 'accidentally' caresses his friend's neck and pretends like it's the alcohol that makes him do it.

"Bobby-hyung," Junhoe calls.

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me," Junhoe says, grinning rather shyly when Bobby looks up at him.

Bobby feels like his whole face is set on fire. He hurriedly averts his eyes to the bedsheet. "Sorry, didn't mean to," he mumbles.

"No, it's okay. I never told you this but I kind of noticed every time you were staring at me," Junhoe says. "I don't really mind, Hyung. It's kind of flattering."

"Y-you noticed...?"

"Well, if I didn't notice it myself, usually Donghyukie or Yunhyeong-hyung did and then they would tell me."

"Oh, God..." Bobby covers his face with his hands and prays once more to disappear from this universe.

He thinks of all the times he was stealing glances toward Junhoe, admiring him from afar, believing he had been discreet enough. Apparently he's been fooling himself all along. And to have Yunhyeong and Donghyuk noticing him? Especially Yunhyeong, that papparazzi in disguise. He probably already has a hundred photos in his phone of Bobby staring, starry-eyed, at Junhoe.

What are the chances of him being able to sign out from iKON and move back to LA? Will Sajangnim ever let him do that?

He hears Junhoe chuckle. Why is this kid not angry? Or overwhelmed, at least? Isn't it weird and even repulsive when your friend, your band mate, and a guy at that, likes to stare at you in secret?

And then he feels hands on his arms, pulling his hands away from his face. He blinks his eyes open and Junhoe is sitting up right there in front of him.

"Thank you for liking me, Hyung," Junhoe speaks, smiling softly.

Junhoe clutches his arms gently, warmly. Bobby can't help but to be reminded of when they were forced to hold hands and look into each other's eyes in Weekly Idol, only this time no one is really forcing them to and no one is watching. It feels absolutely surreal.

"You backed me up a lot of times when I felt down or when I got in trouble," Junhoe continues. "Thank you. I'm sorry I never complimented you more than your rapping skills, which are really top of the notch--better than anyone I've ever heard, honest to God. But I wish I had the guts to tell you that you're also a great, reliable friend and brother."

Friend and brother. Right. What was Bobby expecting? Somewhere inside his chest he feels something cracking a little.

He forces a smile, hoping it looks natural enough. "No problem. You know you can always count on me. That's what friends are for, right?"

Junhoe laughs again, his face brightening up. Seeing that, Bobby thinks, well, if being a friend and a brother can make him laugh freely like this, then maybe he doesn't mind it that much.

"You're not very convincing when you're off stage, are you?"

"What do you mean?" Bobby frowns.

Junhoe lets go of his hold on Bobby's arms, but just before Bobby can begin mourning the loss of warmth, he feels the tips of Junhoe's fingers touching his. It's overwhelming how this little touch can send shivers down his spine.

The younger man tilts his head and looks at Bobby inquisitively. "How much do you like me, Hyung?"

Again, sudden heat blares up on Bobby's face. He won't be surprised if he checks his face on the mirror and finds it looking bright red. "What do you mean how much...? Just like I said, I mean, we are all bros, right--"

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Bobby splutters, "You're drunk, Koo Junhoe."

"No more than you are," Junhoe retaliates. "Trust me, Hyung, I have a higher alcohol tolerance compared to you. If you think I'm only saying these things because I'm drunk, then I assure you, I'm not. I am quite sober and completely aware of everything I said."

"Then why would you... I mean, not that I don't want to... You are really... Oh, God, what am I even saying," Bobby wheezes.

He wonders if he is suddenly asphyxiating, a case that has never happened before, not even when he was rapping long verses or when he was swimming for a long period of time. This situation feels a lot more nerve-racking than the final round of SMTM. At least in SMTM he knew what to do, which was to perform as hard as he could. But right now, here in front of Junhoe? He can't even think properly, let alone do anything.

If his fans could see him right now, he could kiss his tough rapper image goodbye. He is practically shuddering and sweating as if he's been locked in a sauna.

He hears rather than sees Junhoe laugh, again.

"Breathe, Hyung," he says. "Are you going to faint?"

Bobby shakes his head and regrets doing so right after. His room spins in a rather horrifying speed. He scrunches his eyes closed and wills himself really, really hard to not puke his guts out.

He wonders briefly whether Junhoe will be super mad if he throws up on him.

"So you don't want to kiss me?"

Bobby blinks his eyes open. "What...?"

Junhoe shrugs. "It's okay if you don't want to."

"I want to!" Bobby covers his mouth in a hurry, but it's too late. Wow, way to go to save what's left of his almost non-existent pride.

Junhoe giggles--that adorable, heart squeezing giggle that always gets to Bobby every time, because it makes Junhoe's nose wrinkle adorably and his entire face light up like a Christmas tree.

"This is a hidden camera prank, isn't it?" Bobby looks around, panicked. If it turns out Donghyuk or Yunhyeong is somewhere monitoring whatever is happening in this room, he is going to have to soon commit that murder he planned earlier.

Junhoe's laughter grows louder, until Bobby worries Jinhwan next door will hear it.

"Bobby-hyung, you're hilarious," Junhoe says after it seems like his laughter has subsided. "When do you think I had the time to install hidden cameras in your room? But that's a great idea, actually, I'm going to keep it for future reference."

"But if it is not a prank, then..."

"Then I really am asking you whether or not you want to kiss me," Junhoe smiles. "And if you do, well, I'm giving you the chance to."

Bobby can feel his brain screeching to a stop. Is Junhoe really saying what he thinks he's saying? That he wants to let Bobby kiss him? Is this a dream?

If it is a dream then he hopes it doesn't end up as a nightmare.

"O-on the cheek?" he asks timidly.

Bobby remembers one of their performances when he was pressured by an entire hall full of people to kiss Junhoe on the cheek before they sang Best Friends. It was more of a 'kiss-and-run' on Bobby's part because he felt super embarrassed to have to do that in front of a thousand pairs of eyes. Afterwards, the coward that he was, he couldn't bring himself to ask Junhoe about how he had felt, afraid to find out that Junhoe hated being kissed by him.

Junhoe shakes his head as an answer to Bobby's question. A couple of strands of hair on his forehead swings along the movement.

Bobby's eyes lower involuntarily toward Junhoe's lips. Those lips that he has dreamed and daydreamed about so, so many times before. Some dreams are innocent enough, but some are too lewd, he is sweating just thinking about them. Junhoe is generally a handsome man, but his lips in particular are, Bobby dares say, incredibly tempting. Plump, soft, and naturally pink. Whenever he wets his lips with his tongue, Bobby has to look away because the sight is messing up his sanity.

Yunhyeong might claim himself as the guy with the softest lips in iKON, Nivea's acclaimed spokesperson, but in Bobby's opinion, Junhoe should have gotten that title instead. Too bad he isn't as dedicated to taking a dozen Nivea lipbalms everywhere he goes as Yunhyeong does.

Right now, those lips move as Junhoe speaks, "Will it be easier if I close my eyes?"

And then Junhoe closes his eyes and sits very still. Watching him, Bobby feels accute heat rushing from the depth of his stomach and spreading quickly to the rest of his body. It makes his heart beat in a faster rhythm than what he thinks is healthy, and his ears ring so loud it's as if he's been standing right next to an amplifier for hours.

The two previous voices inside his head are at war once again. One is telling him, adamantly, to just go for it. Junhoe is clearly offering him the chance. He won't be mad if Bobby follows through with it. But the other side is screaming "NO, DON'T!" so loudly he wonders how come Junhoe doesn't hear it. 

It feels like ages pass him by until he finally makes up his mind. As slowly as a snail, he inches forward. He is trembling from head to toe, his eyes focusing on Junhoe's lips, thinking about all the moments he spent wondering what it would be like to kiss them. Will they be as soft as he imagined?

When his lips finally, finally touch Junhoe's, his eyes close almost automatically. It is no more than a soft press of flesh against flesh at first, but it's enough to send Bobby's nerves on fire. He is drawn closer and closer, as if there's a center of gravity in Junhoe and he's falling right into it. That may be true. He's been revolving around Junhoe for God knows how long. It's about time he follows the pull and lets himself plunge down.

Bobby can feel Junhoe's lips move gently, responding beautifully to his own clumsy push and pull. This makes him feel like a young boy again, with the first person he ever had a crush on, not knowing what to do with the awkwardness mixed with the strong wish to be closer, closer. His nostrils are filled with the smell of whiskey and something familiar that can only be described as Junhoe. He breathes all of it in, letting himself be surrounded by the scent.

He doesn't know how his right hand ends up on Junhoe's neck, doesn't know how it manages to slide and grab a hold on the back of Junhoe's head. And then Junhoe opens his mouth a little, flicking his tongue briefly, touching Bobby's lips with it teasingly.

Bobby gasps. The hand on the back of Junhoe's head pulls him closer while their tongues begin sliding against each other.

This is everything and more he has ever dreamed about. This is actually even better than his dreams. Junhoe is wonderful and exquisite and simply perfect, it's like Bobby has finally found justification for his long kept admiration.

And all of a sudden his stomach screams a full out rebellion.

He only has enough time to push Junhoe away and scrambles toward the trash can under the cupboard, before he pukes his guts out.

"Hyung? Are you okay?" Bobby can hear Junhoe asking, but he's too busy emptying his own stomach to be able to answer. He wants to cry, mourn for his horrible luck, and go somewhere far, far away to hide for the rest of his life.

However, his embarrassment hasn't come close to an end as his door bangs open, and Jinhwan appears. Bobby stares blearily as the eldest of the group enters his room.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Jinhwan gripes, eyes on Junhoe. "Ya, Junhoe, you took my phone charger, didn't you? Give it back!"

As another wave of nausea attacks him again, Bobby averts his eyes from Jinhwan and promptly heaves what's left in his stomach into the trash can.

"Huh? Kim Jiwon, you look awful, what's wrong with you?"

Before he can stop himself from throwing up long enough to say a word, he hears Junhoe answer cheekily, "Don't worry, Hyung, he's just a little drunk. Drunk on love, that is."


End file.
